The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Clamps such as hose clamps and profile clamps are used variously, such as, for example, for securing the ends of pipes to pipe connectors or, in the case of profile clamps, for connecting pipes. When tensioning the clamps by means of the clamping element, the clamping jaws of the clamping head are moved toward one another, as a result of which an internal diameter of the clamp band is reduced. A radially inwardly directed clamping force is thus generated, axial clamping forces being applied additionally in the case of profile clamps. Ends of pipes, which are provided with corresponding flanges which are engaged around by the clamp, can be pressed together axially by means of said axial clamping forces.
Stresses, which can influence the long-term durability in a disadvantageous manner, occur inside the clamp as a result of tensioning the clamp. The clamp holding securely cannot always be ensured specifically when greater temperature differences arise.